fuu gts
by jamesbond3w
Summary: another favoritte
We start on a not so great day in the Samurai Champloo world. It was raining hard and the thunder was very loud. So Fuu, Jin, and Mugen took refuge in a small and normal bar like restaurant. All three were soaking wet and Fuu was the first to complain about her wet cloths. Jin didn't say anything like he always does and Mugen was just annoyed that his cloths being wet. They all found a seat and sat down. But Mugen was the first to notice the hot waitress coming towards there table. "Well, well, we have a hotty for a waitress." said Mugen. Fuu just sighed in disgust. The waitress bent over in front of them and all three could see her nicely sized double D's hang down inside her outfit. "How may I serve you gentlemen?" The waitress asked seductively. Mugen just grinned from ear to ear and gave her his order and Jin didn't really take care and gave his order too. But as Fuu was going to say something, the waitress left. "Hey, you didn't take my order!" Shouted Fuu. Mugen said a remark about Fuu's looks and she became extremely pissed and just sat down and pouted. After a few minutes, the waitress came back with the food and Fuu then confronted her. "Hey, why didn't you take my order!?" Fuu shouted in her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from a short, flat chested girl." The waitress said in a mocking voice. Then the waitress walked away laughing at Fuu.

This caused Fuu to go over the deep end and she jumped over the chairs in front of her and tackled the waitress from behind. They both fell straight to the floor and the two started a big cat fight. Fuu clawed her face while the waitress pulled on Fuu's hair. The two were getting so bad, that some of their cloths were getting ripped up. Mugen just sat in his seat and laughed at the two fighting. Jin just shook his head and paid no attention to it. The two were getting so bad and loud, that the manger heard the fighting and threw out Fuu, Jin, and Mugen back outside. All 3 landed in the mud and it was still raining pretty hard. "Oh great, thanks a lot shrimp. You got us kicked out!" Mugen shouted.  
"Hey, that bitch started." said Fuu. "It doesn't matter who started it. You didn't need to get us kicked out." Jin said in a calm voice. Fuu sighed and tried to wipe the mud off her butt. Then someone stood in front of her. She had to look up at the 6'0 foot man. "Hello there, do you need some help young lady?" asked the man. Fuu nodded and he gave her a soft white towel for her to wipe the mud off. "Please come with me and you can wait in my house till the rain stops." said the man. The 3 followed him and as they entered the house, he removed his hood to reveal a blue haired man. Fuu stared in awe, she found him attractive. "I guess I should give you my name travelers. I'm Redacegod." said Red. "What kind of dumb name is that..." said Mugen rudely. Fuu snapped at Mugen and popped him with a hard stick. Mugen cursed at her and rubbed his headed where a large bump was now appearing. Jin sighed at Mugen's rudeness.

Red just smiled and handed out some tea. But when Fuu was going to grab some, Red took it away from her and gave her a cup with a cherry blossom painted on it. She smiled and was trying not to blush. As the 3 sipped there tea, Fuu couldn't help but feel her entire body getting all nice and warm. Then the silence was broke when Mugen asked about the strange hair color. Red smiled and replied, by asking about Mugen's weird outfit. Fuu giggled and was enjoying Red's company and rather have him than Mugen. I mean she didn't mind Jin, but Mugen was such a... well you get the idea. Anyways they finished their tea. Suddenly, Red said in a very light whisper, "Rain end now." Jin's eyebrow slowly rose when his hearing picked that up. Red stood up and said, "I guess the rain ended." Fuu said it was still raining hard but she noticed the rain was gone. "How weird." said Fuu. Fuu and Jin thanked Red for his kindness and left, Mugen didn't say anything. "Have fun Fuu, you'll soon have a great advantage against those that treat you wrongly." Red said with an evil smile. As the 3 walked down the muddy road, Fuu's breasts slowly grew in bust. The bandages she was wearing around them was starting to get a tad snug. Fuu didn't really pay too close attention to it. The 3 took a long road up a hill a found a nice fancy hotel. Fuu stared in envy at the very nice, but very pricey hotel.  
"Sigh...If only we had enough money to get into a hotel like that." said Fuu. Then all of a sudden a large bag of coins dropped from the tree above the travelers and hit Fuu on the head. "Ohhhuucchhh! What hit me?" yelled Fuu. Then Jin picked it up and saw a ton of gold coins. They all stared blankly and ignored where the strange bag dropped from. The travelers used a good amount of the coins to get in and man where they in for a sweet deal. The hotel was so grand, that even a king would have been happy living there for the rest of his life. The 3 got separate rooms and enjoyed themselves big time. Mugen had paid for a few dancers and waitresses, Jin paid for a nice hot water room and Fuu paid for a relaxing back massage and a few other relaxing things. But as Fuu was getting her full body massage, her breasts began to expand. Slowly her body rose up a small bit, as the fat cells in her breasts grew and grew. Fuu's massager was doing such a great job, that she hadn't even felt her breasts expanding. When the massager was done, he left the room and Fuu sighed in total relief, but as she was about to seat up on the stand. She felt a huge weight on her chest. Fuu looked down and nearly fell of the stand from the shock of seeing her D cups! She slowly walked over to a body sized mirror and saw the huge breasts. She weighed them with her hands and felt how heavy they are. "Wooowwww, these things are heavy, and how did they get so freakin huge!? I mean there just like that waitress's size boobs. Man if only I had theses when I was there." Fuu said with a grin.

Fuu grabbed up her cloths and found her new breasts were kinda of hard to miss now. Fuu grinned and was liking the idea of having a set of D's for a bust size. She admired her nicely sized boobs being pressed so tightly under the bandages and her kimono. Fuu just grinned even wider. But as she placed on her sandals, she started to feel her feet growing tighter inside of them. Fuu stared in confusion and could swear her feet were growing larger and larger, then she soon started to feel her kimono was growing a tad more snug in certain places, but before she could figure out what was happening, she heard the door knock and as she stood up and ran to the door she tripped. "OHCH! That's odd, why did it feel like my balance was up?" said Fuu. She dusted herself off and answered the door, she opened it and it was a maid. "Hello, may I help you with anything else ma'am?" asked the Maid. "Umm, no thanks, I'm fine." said Fuu. The maid smiled and walked off down the hallway. Fuu left her room and wondered what else there was to do around the hotel. She saw a lot of things she would never see in a cheaper hotel. Then as she walked to a certain part of the hallway, she saw a nicely look stage. Then a staff member asked if she wanted to watch the show. Fuu thought for a second and said yes to it. She found a seat and sat down. The lights went off and the show was about to begin. The curtains rose and a woman appeared on the stage and began to play a soft tone for everyone. Fuu enjoyed the sound that her instrument gave out. But as she listened to it, someone asked if they could seat down next to her. Fuu said sure. But she turned her head and saw it was Jin. "...Jin?" asked Fuu. Jin just nodded his head. As the song went on, Fuu's breasts slowly grew even bigger, causing her bandages to grow even tighter now and her kimono top part to spread out little by little, causing a little cleavage to show on her now double D's or small E cups. But that wasn't the only thing getting bigger. Her butt and hips were also slowly getting bigger and bigger. But neither of the two noticed the small changes. The music play went on for about 30 more minutes and it was over. Everyone in the room applauded to her mastery play. Fuu and Jin stood up and left the room. Fuu was now wondering what else this awesome place had. Jin walked back up stairs to do his own thing, while Fuu went to the restaurant section of the hotel. She saw an amazing line of pricey food. Fuu nearly died in happness. "Oh my gosh! I could die here!" cried Fuu.

Fuu was so very excited, when she saw the row after row of pricey exotic food. "Weee! This is like heaven!" yelled Fuu. Everyone in the room gave her a strange look, Fuu quickly noticed this and began to blush heavily. Fuu felt so embarrassed, but she noticed everyone lost interest and went back to what they were doing again. Fuu walked on over to the tables and stuffed her plate full of food. After stuffing her plate to the brim, she found a seat to sit down and to enjoy her 100 course meal. XD As she pigged out, someone sat next to her. "Are you enjoying the meal?" Fuu nodded her head and noticed it was red again. "Hey are you following me or something?" Fuu asked in a playful tone. "No, not really. I just enjoy this inn is all." said Redacegod. Fuu giggled and she was really liking this stranger, I mean he was so much nicer than Mugen and more talking than Jin. But as Fuu continued on her meal, her breasts were slowly becoming more perky, the size of her bust didn't increase that much, but her other womanly features were, like her butt, hips, and torso. Red smiled with an evil grin, but as he was going to slip another piece of the special cherry blossom nectar into her food (like he did in her tea) Someone interrupted him. "Hey bud, what do you think your doing with such a pretty lady here? I think she be better off with me." said a Random punk.

"So she be better off with a toothless no good punk like you? I don't see why she should when she can hang out with people that aren't thinking about treating her like some kind of common whore." said Red.

The punk was in raged with that and threw his fist at red, that is till red caught his wrist in mid air. "Le-let me go!" screamed the Punk. "Now I'm going to give you 2 options. One, you can leave now and will forget about this ever happening, or two, I snap your wrist like a skinny tree branch and kick your ass out of this hotel. So what will it be?" Red asked. The punk just said screw you mother f# **#ker**! Red let out a small sigh and said," I see, Fuu... may you excuse me?" Fuu just nodded and red stodded up while having the punk's wrist still in his grip. He escorted the punk outside and snapped his left hand and bent him over. "Now let's see you fly!" yelled Red. He kicked the punk straight in his butt and the punk flew across 100 feet or so, straight into a tree. Mugen happen to be outside and saw this. "Dang this guy isn't some sissy... I wonder how tough he really is?" Mugen thought to himself. "Such low life forms... Now time for me to return." Redacegod said to himself. Red walked back in and sat next to Fuu. "I'm sorry for that." said Red.

"Oh that's perfectly alright." said Fuu. Back in one of the higher rooms, Jin was thinking about what happen at the tea shop. He could have sworn he heard red say," Rain stop" and it stopped. Jin wasn't quite sure what to think of it, but he wasn't going to keep wondering about it.

Fuu was done with her meal and she felt a little embarrassed eating all that food in front of Red. "Sorry I eat like a pig." said Fuu. "Don't worry about it, you're clearly a growing girl and you need all the vitamins you can get." said Red. He knew it wasn't a right time to slip the nectar, since Fuu was clearly full. So there would have to be another time for this. Fuu and Red stood up and Red walked Fuu back to her room. "Have a good night Fuu." said Red. "Oh thanks." said Fuu blushing again. As Red walked down the hallway, he saw Mugen walking towards him. As the two crossed paths, the air became so thin you could cut it with a knife. Mugen just grinned and so did Red. "I see this world is going to probably be the best one yet." Redacegod said to himself. Fuu went to prepare for bed and the next morning for her was going to be quite interesting.

 **-Next Morning-**  
The sun was slowly rising and this was a rude wake up call for Red. Redacegod sat up and stared at the sun with an evil glare. "Stupid sun... Man I wanted to sleep in..." said Redacegod. Fuu was the next to wake up to the sun's light. But as she sat up, she could feel her chest was a bit heavier than normal, she stood up and was shocked to see her breasts had grew almost additional 2 cups bigger! Her E's were more like G size bust. Her kimono was having quite a big problem of closing all the way now, since her cleavage was nearly triple its normal size. "Di-did my breasts get even bigger!? I can't believe this, there now bigger than those waitresses were!" said Fuu. She was a little concerned, but like the idea that her bust was now bigger than hers. It made her feel proud, but she was really hoping that she wasn't going to go threw another breast growth, because her back was starting to hurt a little from the weight of her new breast. Fuu tried her best to hide the huge cleavage, but it wasn't going to hide much. Fuu sighed and walked out of her room and ran into Mugen. Mugen felt two huge mounds hit him and bounce back. "Mugen looks down and sees Fuu's breast were pretty huge." Holy crap! Your knockers are huge! What you do? Stuff them?" said Mugen. Fuu grew a little angry and said," No! They grew naturally." With her cheeks a little puffed up. "Ya what ever, you look like a stick with 2 water melons!" Mugen said while laughing. He walked down the hallway and was still laughing. Fuu grew very angry and with out warning, her kimono started to grow tighter around her arms and waist, and as her kimono shrunk under her height increasing her cleavage started to show more and more now. Fuu grabbed the sides of her kimono and tried her best to pull it closed. "What's going on here? Why can't I close it anymore!?" said Fuu. Fuu was getting upset now. Fuu slowly grew a few inches and it came to a halt. Fuu's body shape was really weird, since she was still pretty short, but her breasts were so huge, it really looked odd to her body figure. The waitress was taller than Fuu, so it looked better on her, but since Fuu was shorter, it looked almost funny.

Fuu stopped in the middle of the hallway and entered her room again; she needed to adjust her bandages, to give her breasts a little more support. The weight of her breasts was now starting to get to her. She was really starting to regret them ever growing in the first place. AAfter fixing the support problem, she left her room and continued to the outside. As she walked out, she saw Red sitting on a bench. Fuu blushed slightly and walked up to him. "Hi-hi Red." said Fuu. "Oh hi Fuu, Did you sleep well?" asked Red while smiling at the results of her enormous bust. But as Fuu was going to take a step forward to Red a loud noise interrupted everything. Fuu stood there shocked by the noise and both her and Red looked towards where the noise came from. It was a gang of punks and one was holding a fired off rifle. "Damn I missed!" said the punk holding the rifle. "Is that him Chief?" asked there boss. "Ya-ya that's him Boss, hats the jack ass who broke my wrist and kicked me into a tree." said Shaff. "I see, well it's time we return the favor then." said there Boss. 3 more punks pulled out there rifles and lite the fuses to fire them. While the other 4 pulled out katanas. Those 4 went right at him, while the other 3 took aim. "Fuu, step back inside the Inn now." said Red. "What-what!? You'll be killed!" cried Fuu. "Trust me, I won't even get a scratch." said Red. Fuu stepped back while the villagers started to hide behind barrels or anything else they could fine. Mugen was near by waiting to see what was going to happen, while Jin had just stepped outside. Red stood calmly as 4 katana swinging punks came running towards him. Red took a deep breath and slammed his palm into the ground, a bright light appeared and with that, Red pulled out his 9 foot broad sword. He swung it once to get into attack position, that one swing caused small cracks to form across the ground. "Do you really think those tooth picks can hurt me?" said Redacegod. Then as one of them was close enough for attack range, Red swung his sword and the katana the punk was holding was slashed into two! The blade fell and hit the ground. The punk fell backwards and onto his butt, he was totally caught of guard by the swords power. The other 3 came in from 3 different angles. But Red was able to drop down and does a slide kick on all 3 of them at the same time. All 3 of the punks fell onto there backs and ran away. "Stupid cowards...Now my men take aim and fire!" yelled there Boss. The 3 punks took aim and 3 loud pops were heard as 3 led balls came flying towards Red. Red slammed his sword down and used it as a shield. All 3 led balls were no match against the super hard steel broad sword.

"Ggrrrrrr, Reload now! Quickly!" screamed there Boss. "This is just no fun..." said Red. With that said, Red did a flash step and appeared in front on the 3 punks and there boss. With one swing, all 3 guns feel apart. The 3 punks ran off and the boss was left all alone. "...Bu-but... How!? How could you be some fast? Are you some kind of demon... or, or a god!?" asked there Boss. "I think you know what I am, so leave now, before I get pissed." said Red in an angry tone. The Boss nodded his head and ran off with his men. Fuu was amazed; this guy had to be in-human or something. But things were going to get quite bad. Just then Fuu saw Mugin come out of the shadows. He popped his neck a few times and then started to show that excited smile he gets when he sees a strong opponent. "Well that's it, that is all I needed to see. Yo freak, what do you say we fight!?" asked Mugin. "Mugin shut up, you don't need to fight him he's nice." said Fuu. "That's the crap I can't stand, he's so f**cking strong and he's a nice guy... But I want to see how he is when he's pissed." said Mugen. Red smiled, and then said," Now I know you'll prove to me how worthy of a fighter you really are compared to those rejects ever will be." Mugin grinned more and more. This was going to be excited. "Hey Jin, why don't you join your friend here?" asked Redacegod. Jin didn't answer Red. Red lost his smile. "Damn, well I guess it's just you and me then mugen." said Redacegod. "That's fine with me, I'll be more than enough of a fight for you!" yelled Mugen. Mugen came running towards Red and Red came running towards him.

Red and Mugen faced off against once another and as the two clashed, a thrust of wind could be felt from both Jin and Fuu. "Damn this guy is a lot stronger than I thought..." Mugen said to himself. Fuu was amazed by this hit and couldn't figure out how the heck this guy was wielding such a huge sword with ease. Mugen jumped back and ran against the wall to strike Red from the side. But Red caught on to this before Mugen could even hit him. With one swipe, Mugen went flying and landed nearly 30-feet from where he was striked. But before Mugen could get up and attack again. Jin suddenly stepped in between the two. "I will fight you now... I will prove to be a better match than he was..." Jin said calmly. Mugen grew angry by Jin's remark. And just used a lot of bright words... Jin drew his sword and Red went back into a battle stance. But surprisingly Jin was able to make it in before Red could strike. Jin managed to get two hits on both sides of Red, before Red swung and cavered a slash into the ground. "Wow, that's pretty damn good Jin... You are better than Mugen." Red said grinning. Mugen just went into a fury attack and rushed right in. This made Jin a little angry, since this was going to be him vs. Red. Redacegod knew all he had to do was get Mugen's blood boiling and he would join in, since he already got Jin to join. Mugen rushed in and was meet with the 9-foot broad sword and just leaped over it and attempted to kick Red in the face, but Red caught his foot and threw him. Though Mugen was able to land on a nearby wall and use it as a launched pad to do a head on strike from behind! Red barely caught this, but was able to block him.

"Don't you dare count me out you bastard! I'm more than a match for you all on my own!" Mugen yelled. "We shall see then." said Red. Redacegod thrusted forward and Mugen was barely blocking his attack. Jin came from behind and striked swiftly. But this time he missed. Red smiled and slammed Jin straight into the wall, with the flat side of the sword. He had him pinned up against the wall and as Mugen tried to rush in. With one swift kick into the stomach. Mugen fell to the ground gasping for air. "There, I told you both I beat Ya." Mugen tried to stand, but fell to the ground again. Red released his pressure on Jin and allowed him to move. Red swung the sword and in vanished. Jin couldn't figure out how someone could wield that large of a weapon with such ease or how he was able to pull it from thin air. This was quite strange, since he could swear he also controlled the weather as well. But what ever, he didn't seem to be a true harm to any of them. But Jun was going to keep an eye on him just in case that changed. Fuu helped up Mugen and help carry him back to the hotel.

 **-Later that Day-**

Red and Fuu headed back into town. Fuu was enjoying her time with Red and still enjoying the nice extra cleavage. Though she had no idea how she got them, but she also hoped they weren't going to get any bigger. They went to the same place where Fuu meant that waitress. Red told her to find a seat and he'll be right back. Fuu found a seat and was hoping that waitress would return, since Fuu was now bustier than ever. And with shear luck, here she came to take her order. "Woo, are you that same chick from yesterday!?" "Why yes I am, notice anything different?" Fuu said with a smirk. The waitress smiled and just starting laughing. "Ya I do, you look like a little girl who just stuffed her self with balloons!" Waitress said while laughing. Fuu puffed out her cheeks and grew red in both embarrassment and Angier. Though unknown to her, Red had something planned. Red hides in the shade with his cloak on and began to make hand signs. "Hidden spider venom expansion jutsu." Out from the thin air a small purple spider began to walk across the bar and slowly made it's way up the waitress's kimono and came out on to her cleavage, but the waitress noticed the spider and quickly popped it off. It then landed on unexpecting woman sitting nearby and bit one of her breasts! "Oh crap... Well this isn't going to end well." Suddenly the woman began to feel her kimono's top beginning to push open. She watched in shock as her normally average sized breasts were now ballooning outward at an incredible rate. As she screamed, everyone turned to see what was happening to her and everyone freaked out. The woman quickly jumped out of her seat and fell to the floor as her bust reached watermelon size and beyond. The spider walked off and as it tried to return back to Red, it was almost stepped on and by surprise it bit another woman. The same results began to happen to her as well. The spider returned to Red hands. "Why did you mess this up, now I have 2 girls that didn't need expanding!" "Sorry master... Please forgive me." Red sighed and just allowed the spider to return.

Red stood up and sighed once more. "I guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way. Height Expansion jutsu." After making the hand signs, it hit the Waitress and Fuu at the same time. Soon Fuu could feel her seat growing smaller underneath her butt and her whole kimono began to shrink and expose more skin. The waitress gave her a funny look, but it wasn't long till she was experiencing the same thing. The two grew upwards till they both hit the 6-foot marker! There kimono's were way smaller now. The two grew blushing red and they both ran in opposite directions. Everyone didn't notice the two ladies reaching a 6-foot height, since two other girls were having watermelon sized breasts and still expanding. Fuu ran outside and was meant by Red. She then noticed they were both at eye level! "What-what happen to me Red!?"

"I'll explain somewhere else. Just follow me."The two walked off and Fuu was quite embarrassed with the shorten sized clothes. They found a nice old runned down shack. Fuu sat on some hay and asked what was going on. Red pretty much told her he had the power to expand women and stuff. Fuu laughed at first, but then put some real thought into it. And it would also explain a lot of other things, like her sudden bust increase and all that happen at the bar. "So you're some kind of pervert that expands women for a kick?" "Not really, but I also do help out women in need of some boost and other things. So this isn't all pervert stuff, I mean after all I did increase your bust to get back at that waitress for making fun of you and stuff."

Fuu nodded and then thought of something. "Um Red would you mind making me a bit taller?" Red's eyebrow raised up suddenly. "If I may ask why you would want that, you already have a 6-foot figure." "Ya I know, but my new breasts are killing me and plus I like to be at least 6'6 feet tall. I'm kinda of tired of the shortly thing."Red thought it over and told her to wait at the hotel; he would bring something for her." Also I suggest you to get a bigger kimono, since if you even gain an inch more, I don't know how much it cover." Fuu blushed and said she couldn't go anywhere now. Red smiled and just pulled out his broad sword. He slashed her and she was pulled into a portal and transferred straight back into her hotel room. She looked around and noticed she was back in her hotel room. She was totally shocked by this. "Cou-could he be a god or something?" Fuu said to herself.

 **-Late that Evening-**

Fuu managed to get a nice hot bath and she heard someone come into her room. She freaked out and as she peaked around the corner, no one was there, though a note, a new kimono, and an item were sitting on the bed. She walked on over to it, wearing nothing but a skimpy towel. She read the note and found out this was the whole thing she wanted. The item was a weird looking ball. The note told her to grip the ball and think inside her head the height she'd desires most. The effects would take place soon after. She grabbed the ball and thought about the height she wanted. But then something came to her. How fun would it be to mess with Mugen? I mean he's always picking on her and calling her names... So how fun would it be to get a little harmless revenge on him. She then thought really hard and a height came to mind. She opened her eyes and waited for the effect to take place. Soon Fuu could feel her whole body stretch upwards. She stopped around 7'0 foot marker and changed into the new kimono that Red left. It was a tad smaller than she thought it would be, but she did add a few more inches than she told him. She looked in the mirror and was enjoying her new look. Her bust was now normal looking, given her un-normal height. Fuu couldn't help but grin ear to ear. She walked out the door in search of Mugen. She searched in his room and didn't find him. Mugen had recovered pretty quickly from Red fighting him, so she figured if he wasn't in the room, he was most likely outside somewhere. As Fuu entered the lobby, all she got was people turning their head and just giving her shocked expressions. Because most of them remembered her being a shortly a few hours ago, not she was a 7-foot girl with a large rack!

Fuu giggled silently and just loved their expressions; she couldn't wait to show off to Mugen. She looked around in the nearby shops and didn't find him, but as she walked past a certain bar, she ran into someone. "Hey watch where you're going bitch!" Fuu looked down to see who was rude enough to say something like to her and to her discuss... It was that damn waitress again. But she seems a bit taller than last time. "Well look here. It's the shrimpy bimbo..." Fuu said with a smirk. The waitress grew angry and didn't commented on how at least se was a normal sized woman and not some freak of nature giant. Fuu grew angry and commented something about how she looks trashy. The waitress grew angrier and suddenly grew to Fuu's size! Fuu leaned back a little and had a shocked expression on her face. The waitress looked around and saw her kimono was slightly ruined, do to the sudden growth spurt. "Oh great! Thanks a lot you bimbo... Now I'm going to have to pay for this!"

"Hey, stop calling me bimbo!" Fuu shouted. Fuu then shoved the waitress backwards and she then landed on a stand. The waitress stood up and dusted herself off. All the people in the nearby bars and shops came outside to see what the commotion was all about. Everyone watched as two 7-foot women had a cat-fight outside. The waitress grabbed Fuu's shoulder and Fuu did the same to her. The two started to push each other and this was causing the venom inside the waitress to expand. The waitress soon began to expand even taller than Fuu. The waitress's outfit grew tighter around her body and all the stitching began to split open and expose her skin. Soon Fuu had to stare up at her now. The waitress notice the size difference and grabbed Fuu up like a child and walked on over to the hot springs and just dropped her into the water. "Take that you little brat. I find you a soap bar, but I don't think there's a soap bar big enough for your whale sized mouth... "The Waitress laughed. Fuu tried to get out of the water, but slipped back into it. The caused the Waitress to laugh even harder. Red was sitting in a nearby tree and heard all this laughing and to his shock he saw a mostly naked 14-foot waitress. "Hhmmmm guess the venom did take effect on her. Let's see how long it takes for Fuu's to take effect." The waitress continued to laugh and suddenly felt her body shoot up to 25-feet tall! She grew a little embarrassed and tore off one of the roofs of the hot springs and wrapped it around her whole body. It was sorta ugly looking, but what ever. Waitress focuses her attention back onto Fuu and decided to press her whole body into the mud. "Now little girl... Eat dirt." The Waitress said while laughing again. Fuu's whole body got pressed into the mud and it seem like she had lost this. Till she suddenly felt a huge jolt shoot threw entire body. The waitress soon felt her foot being pushed up and to her surprise; Fuu was growing right under her feet! Soon Fuu was reaching close to her size and she was big enough to push her over. The waitress fell backwards and into the nearby houses. The waitress stood back up and only saw giant thighs being covered barely by what remained of a kimono. She looked up and saw bust. She couldn't see her face. Fuu looked around and was slightly confused as to where the waitress went.

Until she finally looked down and saw the frighten woman. "Well looks like the tides have turned." Fuu said while smiling. And as Fuu continued her little speech; she hadn't noticed she was still growing! Her bust grew out a little more and her whole body just grew a foot higher every second. When Fuu was done, she lost the Waitress again and she then noticed that she was completely naked with a 65-foot figure! Fuu let out a scream and the waitress just took off. Nothing was worth this. "I-I didn't want to become this big... I wonder if Red can change this." Fuu ripped off two roofs and wrapped the bottom part around her waist and her top half. Fuu then went to search around for Red, but couldn't find him. "Sorry Fuu, but this will wear sometime later. Enjoy it while you can." Red said before disappearing out of this realm threw a new portal. Fuu stopped her search and just sat on the ground, which caused a small earthquake. She sighed and looked at her new surroundings. It wasn't so bad and she liked how all the people had to look up at her. She decided to do some things with this increased size.

 **===Later That Night===**

Mugen had returned from the woods and found Jin sitting outside the hotel. "Hey Jin, where is that Red guy at?" asked Mugen. "He's gone, He left this world..." said Jin. "Left this world!? You didn't kill him did you bastard!?" Mugen shouted. "No... He just left this world." said Jin. Mugen grew angry and just blew Jin off. Jin told Mugen not to go in the hotel, but Mugen didn't listen to his warning. Mugen walked into the hotel and found a normal sized Fuu sitting on a ton of pillows in the middle. "Well well Mugen. It seems the rat has returned." Fuu said smiling. Mugen got all mad and shouted," Who the hell do you think you are!?" Fuu smiled again and pulled out a ball. "Red left me a little present to deal with your rudeness to me. So I'll give you one chance to say you're sorry to me." Fuu said softly. "Oh screw you!" Mugen shouted. Fuu frowned, but she knew this would happen. She gripped the ball and began to concentrate and imagine her new height. Then suddenly Fuu began to grow taller. Her kimono grew tighter across her body and her new bust began to show again, growing to its massive size again. Mugen watched in disbelief, As Fuu was quickly gain size in a matter of seconds. All her clothes turned to shred as she reached near the 10-foot marker, and she didn't stop till she grew to the height of 30 feet! Fuu leaned to the left side and pulled a large sheet beside her and wrapped it all around her body. "Now Mugen, you will be locked in here with me till you become nicer to me and when ever you're rude to me, I will make myself taller. So let's begin, say you're sorry." Mugen grinded his teeth and said," Screw you once again." "Oh well, I hope you like being a giantess's slave." Fuu smiled. 


End file.
